The Pink Jedi Master
by RCress
Summary: Obi-Wan annoys Qui-Gon all evening. This is sorta stupid.


Title: The Pink Jedi Master  
Author: ObWanKenobeee  
Rating: G maybe PG but I think it is G  
Summary: Obi-Wan annoys Qui-Gon all evening.  
Archive: This story is stupid, I was just bored and wrote it, but if someone wants it, take it. Tell me first.  
Category: Stupid Humor?  
Feedback: If you want to give me feedback, go ahead.  
Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Lucas. No money being made.  
  
NOTE: This is an extremely stupid story. I was just bored and started writing it. I don't even know what category it goes under, I guess it could be a little humor.  
  
  
The Pink Jedi Master   
By: ObWanKenobeee  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn opened the door to the quarters he shared with his apprentice, who was sitting on the couch reading a book.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up from his book, "Hi, Master."  
  
"Hello, Padawan."   
  
"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"What was what?"   
  
"That."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That noise."  
  
"What noise."  
  
"The noise I heard."  
  
"What noise did you hear?"  
  
"A loud one."  
  
"What did it sound like?"  
  
"A noise."  
  
"Obi-Wan! What was it?"  
  
"Oh never mind. I was just hearing things I guess," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Qui-Gon gave him a strange look and walked into the kitchen.  
***  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were now taking a walk through town. Obi-Wan was just staring up at the sky.  
  
"What are you looking at Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, curious of what Obi-Wan was looking at.  
  
"That."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A thing."  
  
"What kind of thing?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well where is it?"  
  
Obi-Wan pointed at the sky, where Qui-Gon could see nothing.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
"Oh. Never mind. Guess I was seeing things," Obi-Wan said then walked down the street further towards the restaurant.  
***  
They had just came out of the restaurant and Qui-Gon was becoming tired, so he called an air taxi to take them back to the Temple.  
  
"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked when the got in.  
  
"Back to the Temple."  
  
"Oh, are we there yet?"  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"Oh. Now are we there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Oh." Obi-Wan paused, "What about now?"  
  
Qui-Gon glared back at him.  
  
The two Jedi were now halfway back to the Temple when Obi-Wan started looking down over the side of the car.   
  
"Hey! I'm going to count the people down there now, okay?" Obi-Wan said, "1, 2, 34567, 8, 9, 101112131415..."  
  
Qui-Gon wanted to reach out and push him over the side. But he didn't.   
  
After about 3 minutes (Obi-Wan was on 453,) Qui-Gon was getting annoyed, "Obi-Wan! STOP THIS NOW!"  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said quickly and put his head back in.   
  
Obi-Wan than began to stare about three inches above Qui-Gon's shoulder without blinking. Qui-Gon was trying hard not to look; he didn't feel anything there with the Force. After 5 minutes he couldn't take it any longer and looked.  
  
"Made you look!" Obi-Wan said, laughing.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, there was something definitely wrong with his padawan tonight.  
  
They just then pulled up at the Temple and Qui-Gon paid the driver and got out. He was planning on leaving Obi-Wan there, but Obi-Wan jumped out after him.  
  
Obi-Wan looked above Qui-Gon's head, "Umm, Master. You might want to watch out!"  
  
"No, Obi-Wan! Quit playing these games right-" Qui-Gon never got to finish because a paint bucket with neon pink paint fell on his head and splattered all over the Jedi Master's tunic, hair, face, and boots.  
  
They heard a man's voice from a building above, "Wooops! I'm sorry! The paint was slippery. Uhh, would you mind bringing what's left of the paint up though?"   
  
Obi-Wan was trying not to laugh. But he couldn't help it. He almost fell over laughing.  
  
The neon pink Master started off to the building where the guy wanted his paint back walking quickly. Obi-Wan followed, still laughing a little. When the reached the man, Qui-Gon lifted up the paint bucket and dumped it on the guy's head.  
  
"Come, Padawan."  
  
The Pink Master and his Padawan then walked back toward the Temple.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
